


A Table for Who?

by smoov22



Series: From Despair to Flair [3]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Merging of My Fanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoov22/pseuds/smoov22
Summary: “Hey Knux, why did you say there were 3 of us?”“Me, you and Nocca.”“Uh, not sure they would count him.”“Well, I’d count him. After all, he is-”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my socials at faturl.com/smoov22

Ah, the Team Sonic table. The home of a sheltered break from an action-packed day. The place to get away from the hustle and bustle of the village streets.

And soon, “the first Chez Amy table with Digital Ordering!”

To the dismay of the group, mostly Sticks, the table would be under construction for a week so that this test feature could be implemented. As such, the group usually went elsewhere to eat for lunch. They would pick up from Amy’s and bring it along, or just try something new.

But, today was a little different. Knuckles and Sonic (and Nocca, who didn’t really have a say) were going to eat there anyway. They didn’t think that it was worth missing that food to have a private table.

 

 “Hi, welcome to Chez Amy.” The bros walked up to the fine restaurant the normal way, which was a little off-putting, but they didn’t mind. “How many people do you have?” “2!” Sonic said, at the same time as Knuckles exclaimed “3!” “3 it is. I will put you with another group and sit you right on down, gentlemen.”

 

As the group moved to sit down, they saw a few others joining the party, who Sonic recognized as Blaze and Silver.

“Hey Knux, why did you say there were 3 of us?” “Me, you and Nocca.” “Uh, not sure they would count him.” “Well, I’d count him. After all, he is-” “Don’t mean to interrupt, but I gotta run to the restroom.”

The others began to sat down at their table. “Hey, how are you? I’m Silver.” “The title of this organism is Blaze.” “I’m Knuckles, but my friends call me Knuckles.”

“And he calls me Nocca!” Nocca said, jumping up into a seated position.


End file.
